Forget Me Not: Season One
by Tenshi Kiyoko
Summary: Is it reincarnation or just a coincidence? Kohana, is a orphan girl that looks like Rin! Is she and ordinary girl or is there more than meets the eye... or is that just what Sesshoumaru thinks? Follow Kohana's adventure in my four season saga!
1. Kohana

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me or any of the other characters in it, but Kohana's mine. ^_^

*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER ONE: KOHANA

As the sun was rising and the forget-me-nots were blooming, an inu-youkai with long silver hair and a blue crescent moon on his forehead was sleeping peacefully against a tree. He was sleeping a dreamless sleep but slowly a memory came about.

[Flashback]

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Hai? Do you need anything?!"

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama you know I'm getting weaker"

Though he knew the truth he didn't want it, he didn't want to except it.

"Hai"

"I promise that you will find somebody like me one day"

And with those final words the young girl closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Tears came falling down the cheek of the youkai who lost the most important thing in the world to him. 

[End of Flashback]

The inu-youkai, Sesshoumaru, woke up with a start and stared at the forget-me-nots surrounding him. [Today is you twelfth birthday but along with that today is the second year when you went away.] Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and got to his feet and began to walk. He walked towards the stream to find his servant Jakken who was trying to catch a fish for breakfast. He noticed Sesshoumaru was not in a pleasant mood that day. 

[That's right, today is the day when she went to join the spirits. I got to do something to cheer him up!] Jakken was trying to think of what to do for Sesshoumaru but nothing came up in his small brain.

"Jakken"

"Aye me Lord"

"Where is her shrine?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"It is in the meadow that's east from this place" Jakken replied.

"Then we will visit her shrine after breakfast"

Jakken was confused. Why did he ask him where the shrine was? His master knew very well where it was. Jakken shook his head. [He has too much on his mind. That's probably why he asked.]

After breakfast they stayed and rested a little by the stream. Sesshoumaru was leaning against a rock. He was in deep thought. He was trying to make sense of Rin's last words. ["I promise that you will find somebody like me one day" What did she mean? Why did she say such words?] It didn't make sense to him but he had a feeling that something was going to happen and it would happen soon. 

Around mid day they left and started on their five hour walk to the meadow. Forget-me-nots were Rin's favorite flower but they didn't grow where Rin's grave was. That was why Sesshoumaru was so far away, so he could bring some for her. He didn't mind the long walk so he went on his way. 

As their walk came to a close Sesshoumaru noticed a scent. It was Rin's scent! Sesshoumaru darted to her shrine and left Jakken behind. As he got closer he noticed the scent was like Rin's but it was a little different. It didn't matter though, it was still Rin's scent. When Sesshoumaru got to the shrine, he did not find Rin there but a different girl. She had waist high silver-white hair, with two black streaks in the front. Her eyes were a golden-amber color and her face well resembled Rin's bit she had a forest-green crescent moon on her forehead. Her kimono was red with a white obi. Sesshoumaru noticed she was lying in an odd position. He figured she had sprained her ankle. The girl stirred and opened her eyes without getting up. She noticed Sesshoumaru and looked at him with an interesting looking expression. Sesshoumaru was a little shocked about this. Every human would cower at the site of him except this girl, and Rin.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I am Sesshoumaru. What is your name?"

"Kohana"

"How did you end up like this?"

"I don't remember" was her response.

"Do you know where your village is?" asked Sesshoumaru?

"Don't have one. I've been orphaned for two years now"

This was freaking out Sesshoumaru a lot. The girl looked a lot like Rin. Kohana didn't try to run away when she saw Sesshoumaru but looked at him with an interesting face, just like Rin. She was an orphan just like Rin too. Kohana winced when she tried to get up but she just kept on trying to stand. Sesshoumaru felt a pulse from Tensaiga and unsheathed his sword. [Do you want me to release the pain from this girl? Save her like Rin?!] Sesshoumaru thought for a moment but decided to release her pain. From what it looked like she didn't sprain her ankle but broke her left leg and sprained her right knee. He swung the Tensaiga at Kohana and she was standing upright. Kohana was surprised. She had no idea what he did.

"My sword brings back life and expels intense pain" said Sesshoumaru.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?!" Kohana asked.

"Your expression"

And with that he put the forget-me-nots on the shrine and started to walk away. To his surprise he saw Kohana follow behind. Sesshoumaru felt like as if Rin was back so he turned around and nodded for her to come up closer to follow him. Sesshoumaru was walking towards where Jakken was waiting for him. He was once again thinking about Rin's last words. [Can this be her? The person that Rin promised me that I would meet?] He shook his head and started to slow down his pace. Jakken saw Sesshoumaru with Kohana and gaped at her.

"Who's this!"

"Kohana, my name is Kohana you ugly frog!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. If this was the promised person she was just like Rin. And now their journey with Kohana begins. 

*~*~*~*~*

So, how'd you like it? Please review. 


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in it. But I do own Kohana. 

Oh, and yes I did realize I misspelled Jaken's name. Sorry ^_^;

*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER TWO: QUESTIONS

As the sun's light entered into the cave that Sesshoumaru led Kohana and Jaken to, Sesshoumaru was the first to awake. He stood up to stretch and he looked over at Kohana. He walked over and knelt down beside the sleeping girl. He just kept staring at her but with eyes filled with sadness and suffering of pain. [Even though she looks like Rin she is not her. My heart can't be healed just by having a girl who is nothing more than a mere reflection] But Sesshoumaru was going to learn that this girl was much more than a reflection.

A hour later Jaken woke up and followed by Kohana a few minutes later. Kohana got up and gave Sesshoumaru a hug though he didn't hug her back when she let go she smiled at him.

"I never got to thank you for healing me."

"It's quite okay. I've saved another girl before you."

"Who was she? I bet she was really nice."

"Very. She was full of life and as for her name, I can't say."

"Oh, I guess something must have happened to her."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He wasn't going to let his emotion slip and it was too hard to talk about Rin. He turned around and started to walk away as Jaken nodded to Kohana that it was time to leave. Kohana kept quiet, for she knew very well why he was not answering. [He suffered the pain of loss and that girl was named Rin. I have a connection with her and that's why I look so much like her. Though he thinks I am not that promised person, he is still unsure about me for at first he did think I was because I have the aura of her.] She knew that she should tell Sesshoumaru the connection but the time was not right to admit the truth. 

Kohana came to a halt when Sesshoumaru stopped and sat down. She noticed the forget-me-nots nearby. Her thoughts left her mind and she started to smell and pick the flowers. Forget-me-nots were her favorite flower. She picked a few of them for Sesshoumaru to at least try to cheer him up. When she had a handful of flowers, she walked over to Sesshoumaru and placed them in his lap. 

"For you."

"Why-why thank you" Sesshoumaru was a little pleased. The forget-me-nots always made him remember of Rin's laughter.

"You look so sad. I wanted to cheer you up" said Kohana as she smiled.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the forget-me-nots and started to walk ahead again and Kohana followed behind him as well as Jaken. As the sun began to set they all stopped by a river. Jaken fell asleep on a rock, Sesshoumaru leaning against a tree, and Kohana was sitting by the river bed with her feet in the water, while humming a little tune she liked and looking at the stars. Sesshoumaru was looking at Kohana and got to his feet to join her. Though she wasn't Rin, he needed to know more about this girl. He set himself on the ground next to her. They kept quiet for a little while until Kohana finally broke the silence. 

"There are so many stars out tonight. It's so peaceful to watch them. From what I remember me and my mother would watch stars every night from a very beautiful place."

"Tell me Kohana, how old are you?"

"Well, I was born in April so I'm twelve." she responded. 

"What is your favorite flower?"

"Forget-me-nots"

Sesshoumaru was thinking of Rin and the time he asked the same questions to her. Sesshoumaru noticed that Kohana had bruises on her arms. 

"Where did you get those bruises?"

"I got them from a perverted group of thieves who wanted me to marry the leader's son. I refused and I think that's how I got the broken leg and sprained knee."

"How did you escape?"

"All I remembered is a bright light surrounding me. I guess I have a guardian angel."

Sesshoumaru got to his feet and went over to the rock Jaken was sleeping on and leaned against the tree next to it and fell asleep. Kohana looked over at Sesshoumaru. [You must of really loved her and with her gone from your life the colors of your soul is gone. You do not want to come to close to me because you think you'll just get hurt and hurt me because I look like her. It's too much for a broken heart to handle to have a person who's a reflection and for me to go through your pain. That's why.] and tears started to come down her cheeks. She understood it was hard for him to have a girl who's just like the girl he lost and who looks likes her but who wasn't her exactly. Kohana wiped her tears away and smiled. [I'll heal hour heart and bring the colors back into your life because you saved me. I promise] The wind swayed her long hair to the side and she fell asleep by the river bed. 

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke right up at sunrise thinking he was the first to wake but he wasn't. he heard a flute playing a beautiful tune. He looked over at Kohana by the river bed. She was playing the flute and Sesshoumaru recognized the tune. It was the song Rin always sang, and before his eyes a girl in a white kimono with wings was standing right beside Kohana and was singing. 

"Yama no mo ka!

Mori no mo ka!

Kaze no mo ka!

Yume no mo ka!"

(Where is Sesshoumaru-sama? And Grandpa Jaken?)

The girl looked over at Sesshoumaru and smiled at him. "R-Rin, is that you?!?" he asked but the light surrounding her was so bright he couldn't tell. 

"We will meet again and the angel left and Kohana finished the tune and noticed Sesshoumaru was watching her and she smiled and went back to playing her flute. Sesshoumaru was shocked of what he just saw and he remembered Kohana's words ["All I remember is a bright light surrounding me. I guess I have a guardian angel."] and those words echoed in his head. [Is your guardian angel Rin?!? Is that why she promised that I would meet somebody like her because she would be a guardian angel to that person?!?] 

He was still unsure about Kohana and what he just saw but he thought to keep in mind of this possibility. Did Rin know this would happen? Sesshoumaru didn't know but questions would be answered later but one thing Sesshoumaru knew was that Kohana was definitely different from other humans and Rin. Kohana didn't know it but things were going to happen soon in this journey that would come in surprises. 

*~*~*~*~*

Thanks for the reviews that I got. Oh, and speaking of reviews, don't forget to press that little blue button that says review and Pleeaassee do.


	3. Dilemma

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me or any of the other characters in it, but Kohana's mine. ^_^

*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER THREE: DILEMMA

Kohana had been with Sesshoumaru and Jaken for a month now and in those months things were definitely different. Jaken was having daily fights with Kohana like he did when Rin was around. The one thing that had totally changed was Sesshoumaru. When Rin was around he had a life with joy and happiness and when she died it wasn't worth while. Now, even if he won't admit it, he too has changed.

Everyday he noticed that Kohana started to look and act more and more like Rin. For one, she always sang Rin's song, picked forget-me-nots, followed Sesshoumaru everywhere, and when she was in a good mood she would laugh, spin around in circles, fall down and look at the clouds or stars (if it was day or night). Even though Sesshoumaru kept saying Kohana is not the promised person and doesn't look like Rin, he smiles at her when no one is looking and felt like this was indeed Rin. He always acted like she was just another human girl to hide his new but known feeling.

Sesshoumaru needed to get his swords sharpened so he had no choice but to go to the mountains to find a crystal called 'Hikari-no-Tama' to sharpen his swords. Sesshoumaru didn't know any sword-smiths around here and he heard the crystal did much more than sharpen your sword.

Sesshoumaru was sleeping peacefully against a tree but that didn't last long.

"Yeah right!"

"Who are you to judge!"

"There is no way you have spiritual powers!"

"Of course I do! Did you see what I did back there?!"

"I bet Sesshoumaru-sama would believe me!"

"Yeah right! He would never- Hey come back!"

Kohana ran leaving Jaken behind and they ran to Sesshoumaru to referee. Kohana got to Sesshoumaru first and started talking.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Tell Jaken to stop judging people!"

"And what are you judging Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked in a tired voice.

"This brat says she has spiritual powers!"

"And I do!"

Sesshoumaru just gave a blank stare. [This girl has spiritual powers!? Rin would always tell me the truth and this girl is too loyal to me to lie.] Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say or do but he had an idea.

"So, you have spiritual powers Kohana?"

"Yes my Lord!"

"Well, the only way to prove you have spiritual powers is if you shoot some arrows."

"That's what I did before in front of Grandpa Jaken! I guess he's going blind."

"I am not your Grandpa and I'm not blind!"

Sesshoumaru was giving him the look that said _play along or die_ and Jaken gave up because he would get the worse punishment that hell and heaven could offer him.

"Kohana, you have permission to call Jaken Grandpa and when you test our arrows you can test them on Jaken, and he will be 100% okay about this agreement. Right Jaken?"

"Yes me Lord" Jaken said in a painful voice.

Sesshoumaru led Kohana and Jaken to an abandoned village that was found in the mountains. He knew that the woman named Kikyou tried to live in different villages and live a life or a priestess but would leave for some reason or another. This village was abandoned for sickness and had come over the village but it happened when Kikyou left before hand. Sesshoumaru knew he would find extra arrows since Kohana found a bow in a meadow nearby.

Sesshoumaru went to a hut that had bell blossoms in front of it knowing that was Kikyou's hut.

"Wait here" he said calmly and Kohana and Jaken sat on the ground while Sesshoumaru went in.

He scanned the room and he noticed some arrows in the far left corner. He grabbed the quiver of arrows and went outside but didn't find Jaken or Kohana in sight. He noticed a scent mixed in with Kohana's and Jaken's and ran off where the scent led. As he was running Jaken and Kohana did the same away from some feathery friends.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Jaken.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND RUN!" Kohana responded.

When Kohana and Jaken were waiting for Sesshoumaru, Kohana noticed an aura, an evil one. Before they knew it they were running for their lives. They were being chased by Birds Of Paradise. They were on their tails and Jaken and Kohana were running even faster.

"Somebody help me, anybody! SESSHOUMARU PLEASE HELP ME!" Kohana cried.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not gonna help ya right this minute"

"Sesshoumaru-sama will help me!"

"Well do you see him because I don't!" yelled Jaken.

"Jaken, just shut up if you can't say anything nice!" Kohana responded.

"Well get used to it! I don't know why Sesshoumaru-sama let a fool of a girl come with us!"

Oh Jaken said what he shouldn't of said. He was once again gonna get the worst punishment ever. Kohana tripped Jaken and she left him behind.

"Hey where are you going! Come back! You traitor, you- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kohana kept running while thinking, [He'll get out. He's as fast as me and not that stupid]. She looked behind her and saw some fire but no birds. [Yup, I'm always correct]. Kohana kept running until she got at the bottom of the mountain. "I'm good. I'm good. There's Jaken coming down the mountain" Kohana said in relief but Jaken was jumping up and down pointing at something like he was a mental maniac.

Kohana turned around when something grabbed her and took her up in the air. She winced for what was holding on to her was digging into her skin and she looked up to see what she was being held by. It was a Bird Of Paradise! "Oh no, oh no. I'm in big trouble! This bird is gonna tear my arm off if it squeezes any harder! Somebody help me! Sesshoumaru-sama help me!" Kohana was crying due to the pressure in her arm and about the situation she was in. "PLEASE LET ME GO!" but obviously it would not.

Back on the ground Jaken was circling a rock. "Oh crap! I am in big trouble! I just shortened my life and Kohana is up in the sky being torn apart by an overgrown bird!" A few seconds later Sesshoumaru came in the flesh. He looked at Jaken and then up at the sky and then back to Jaken. 

"Jaken, are you meaning to tell me that Kohana is up in the sky?" and the answer was little drops of blood falling from the sky and Jaken was staring at Sesshoumaru who was staring at Jaken.

After a short silence Sesshoumaru broke it. "This is the last time I will ever let you watch Kohana" and with that he went after the Bird Of Paradise. 

Up in the air Kohana was loosing blood and crying harder than ever. The talons were in an inch deep and putting more pressure on them. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA PLEASE HELP ME!" Kohana cried and she saw something white running, it was Sesshoumaru! "SESSHOUMARU HELP ME!" she cried but he didn't answer but kept running. [How am I going to get her down]. Kohana was feeling sick and weak but she was not in a happy mood. 

"LET ME GO!" she demanded but it kept flying and then more of its kind came. [NO! Why me? I am not gonna die like this!]

Sesshoumaru was getting ready to jump but before he did he noticed a scent, it was Kohana's but it was a little different! [She's not a demon nor half but what happened to her scent?]

Kohana lifted her right arm and spread out her fingers and a warp of light was in her palms. "Please, I ask of you to let me go" and with no response she swung her foot to hit the bird in the face and placed her right hand on it and a blinding light was released. Sesshoumaru covered his eyes with his sleeve but looked up to see that the Bird Of Paradise disintegrated and Kohana taking her right hand off the face.

Kohana fell to the ground head first. Sesshoumaru darted to where her landing point would be but when she was six feet from landing she slowed down and she turned on to her back and floated down. Sesshoumaru got underneath her and Kohana landed into his arms and he stared at the unconscious girl that lay motionless in his arms. [This girl is not ordinary. Her spiritual powers are stronger than anything I have ever felt. That woman named Kagome has strong spiritual powers for a reincarnation of a Miko but Kohana's power felt a lot stronger compared to one.]

Sesshoumaru started to walk towards the forest and Jaken caught up and followed behind. Sesshoumaru took Kohana to a pool of water in the forest that was said that the water heals a wounded or tired body of any living creature that has a heart. When they arrived to the pool, Sesshoumaru went in the water which came up to his head and was holding Kohana in his arms.

He waited a few minutes. Finally the water was starting to glow and Kohana then risen up three feet up in the air. Her body was glowing brightly and a warp of light suspended the darkness of the forest. When the light disintegrated Kohana looked like nothing even touched her. No wound on her left arm, no blood stains on her kimono, and no rips in it either. Kohana floated back down in Sesshoumaru's arms and he once again looked at the unconscious girl with a blank stare. Sesshoumaru went back to the abandoned village and went into Kikyou's hut and waited for Kohana to wake from her sleep. 

It was dusk when Kohana finally woke up from her blackout.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Hai"

"What happened?"

Sesshoumaru was shocked but kept a humble face. [She doesn't remembered what she did to that bird?!]

"Nothing"

"Are you sure? I felt like I disintegrated something with my right hand!?"

"No, you were feeling too much pain and you passed out. What you felt was my sword Toukijin's power that disintegrated the bird.

"Oh! Well thank you for saving me again!"

*~*~*~*~*

Thank you for waiting. Delayed due to very annoying tests in school. Please review and look out for Chapter Four! ^_^


	4. Thoughts

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me or any of the characters in it, but Kohana's mine.

^_~ 

*~*~*~*~* 

CHAPTER FOUR: THOUGHTS

Sesshoumaru gave a blank stare at the smiling girl and got to his feet. 

"Get to your feet. I plan to get to the mountains tonight." 

"Yes My Lord!" Kohana said in a enthusiastic voice.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken started to walk away and Kohana tried to get to her feet but fell down back to the ground. 

"Uh-Uh Sesshoumaru, I can't get up!" 

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around and knelt by Kohana. He did not feel a pulse from Tenseiga so what was wrong? 

"What is it" Sesshoumaru asked in calm manner.

"I can't get up!" Kohana said in panicky voice.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No, it's just my legs feel so numb!" 

Sesshoumaru held back a disgusted look. He did not want to carry this girl but he had no other choice. He did not have Au-un any more and Jaken is too small. He turned his back to her and Kohana looked confused. 

"Get on my back" Sesshoumaru said in a demanding voice.

"Yes My Lord!" 

Kohana used her arms to reach Sesshoumaru's shoulders so she could pull herself closer so he could support her legs. When Sesshoumaru felt Kohana's arms wrapped around his neck he gently took his arms and reached for her legs to support them and stood up. He checked if Kohana was secured and went on his way. Kohana fell asleep and was leaning her head against his warm back. The sight disgusted Jaken and he starting to burst out questions. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why do you let this girl come with us?!" 

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at his servant with a cold look. He never liked to be questioned by his servant but answered him anyway. 

"Do you remember Rin's last words, Jaken?" 

"About finding somebody that was like her? Yes but-but you think it's this little brat?!". 

"Jaken, haven't you noticed her scent?" 

"No My Lord"

"Her scent is almost equivalent to Rin's" 

"But what if she is not the promised person?" Jaken asked out of curiosity. 

"Then I'll abolish her" 

"Oh" and that surly made Jaken shut up. 

A hour later Kohana woke up and realized that Sesshoumaru and Jaken came to a complete stop. She looked up at what they were staring at and what she saw was a mountain but some for reason or another she started shaking. Kohana had a frightened look upon her face and shook even more violently and it was starting to annoy Sesshoumaru. 

"Enough of that Kohana, stop it" Sesshoumaru demanded 

"I'll-I'll try My Lord" Kohana said in a stuttered voice. 

Kohana stopped shaking but only a little that Sesshoumaru's back was still vibrating. She clutched his kimono sleeve in her hands and buried her face into his back. Sesshoumaru leaped up the mountain and found a cave entrance and Kohana started to shake violently again started to let out snobs but Sesshoumaru ignored it. He's been delayed for too long and he wanted to get the crystal today. As he went in the cave Kohana was starting to let out painful yelps and Sesshoumaru came to a complete stop and he gently put Kohana on the ground. 

"Kohana what is wrong with you?" in a demanding voice. 

"I-I don't like this place. Please turn back, we can find a different cave with Hikari Tama's. So please lets just turn back. Please?" she said in a melancholic voice. 

Sesshoumaru did not want to turn back for nothing. He came too far and he knew Kohana was tired so he thought she didn't know what she was saying. He gave a smirk to himself and he looked back at Kohana and smirked at her. He knelt down to her level and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. 

"Wha-wha-what are you doing Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kohana asked in a confused voice. 

Sesshoumaru placed his middle and index finger on Kohana's moon on her forehead and chanted a little spell. 

"Moon and night, place your power of sleep and dreams on the one who is most bromidic and see that her soul does not weary so" 

Kohana fell asleep underneath his spell and landed into Sesshoumaru's warm yet firm chest. Sesshoumaru looked at the sleeping girl and he picked her up and carried her in his arms.

(A/N: You're probably starting think how did Sesshoumaru got a good arm that lasted. Well I'll tell you. When Rin died Sesshoumaru got his original arm that Inuyasha hacked off. Sesshoumaru was convinced it was Rin's wish to let him have a arm. So in other words Rin granted him a wish when she went to heaven that would be useful to him. So that's how Sesshoumaru is able to carry Kohana around.)

After a twenty minute walk they finally reached the heart of the mountain cave. 

*~*~*~*~*

Arigato minna for reading! Please review and look out for my fifth chapter!


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Inuyasha or any of the related characters, but I do own Kohana.

^_~

*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER FIVE: MEMORIES

When Sesshoumaru, Kohana, and Jaken reached the room, they found crystals all over the cave room. Colors of blue, lavender, and black. Sesshoumaru placed Kohana on the ground and looked at the crystals. He was trying to decide which one to take with him to sharpen his sword. After a minute his eye caught the black one and he started to reach for it. 

Before he picked it from the ground Kohana stirred and opened her eyes right before Sesshoumaru picked up the crystal. 

"NO! DON'T TOUCH IT!" she cried and ran up to Sesshoumaru and buried her face into his chest. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please lets leave and find a different cave that has Hikari-no-tama's please!" she begged. 

Sesshoumaru was already loosing his patience and wanted to push Kohana away in which he was going to do. He grabbed her wrist firmly and made her look at him in the eye. He noticed she had a desperate look in her eyes but that did not stop him. He compressed her back into the cave wall and went to pick the jewel. 

Kohana got to her feet and she grabbed his arm. "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T TOUCH IT!" and Sesshoumaru pushed her back but she grabbed his arm again and Sesshoumaru finally lost his patience. 

"DAMNIT KOHANA! IT'S A JEWEL THATS USED FOR SHARPENING DEMON SWORDS!" 

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS CRYSTAL IS?!"

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE HIKARI-NO-TAMA!" 

Kohana fell silent. She came to tears and stared at Sesshoumaru-sama with melancholic _expression. 

"I-I-I..." Kohana stammered. 

"Kohana, sit down so I can pick up the jewel and we can leave" Sesshoumaru demanded and when he was about to pick up the jewel Kohana yelled out, "NO!" 

Sesshoumaru was yelling at the top of his voice again. 

"KOHANA WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME TO PICK THE JEWEL! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S USED FOR, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT'S POWER!" 

"BUT I DO KNOW WHAT THEY DO!" 

"THEN WHAT!"

"It..." 

"WHAT DO EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS BLACK JEWEL DO!" 

"It's..." 

"WHAT!" 

"IT'S HOW MY MOTHER DIED!". 

Sesshoumaru and Jaken looked at Kohana who was in tears. Sesshoumaru was not expecting this. He thought Kohana forgot everything besides her name and was an orphan. Kohana was showing a sad yet mad expression but who could blame her. She has never talked about her mother for a few years and how the conversation came about was not pleasant at all. 

Sesshoumaru did not show any sympathy on the outside but on the inside he wanted to know about Kohana's mother so he tried to be calm and started a conversation. 

"Kohana, _how_ can this jewel kill a person?" 

Kohana choked on her words but managed to push them out.

"It depends which jewel you use". 

"Tell me what they do?" 

"Okay, as you can see there are three types of Hikari-no-tama's. The blue one is used for oracle uses, The lavender is used for strengthening and purifying. The one I thought you were gonna use and the black is used for..." 

Kohana fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands and let out snobs but she cleared her throat and got back up to her feet. 

"It's used for killing" she said and stared at Sesshoumaru who had no idea to do or what to say. 

Sesshoumaru was surprised at how much Kohana knew about the jewel but that still did not answer his question about her mother but Jaken opened his big fat mouth. 

"Kohana tell us how did your mother died?!" Jaken asked. 

Kohana just stared at him not knowing what to say. But she knew that she might as well tell them. She was the only one who knew about the jewel and how to use it. She took a deep breath and started to tell her story. 

"My mother was very curious about life and magic. By this time I was five years old when the Hikari-no-Tama was found by the village miko, Hikari. Everyone wanted to know about the jewel even, the miko that founded the jewel. My mother was the Miko Hikari's pupil. She had strange spiritual powers that a miko never would cease to have. And that explains why I have spiritual powers but that's not the point. One day my mother asked Miko Hikari to watch me for the day so she could search for food but the real reason was to go look for the jewel. Rumors had it that the jewels are founded in the mountains where our miko found them. After climbing up the mountain she found a cave entrance into the mountain and there she found the crystal. But nobody knew about the jewel and she wanted to find out for herself. Since she had no idea which one to take she took the black one. She heard a noise and it made her nervous so she ran but she lost her balance and she rolled down the mountain and..." 

Kohana stopped and once again and started to cry and she buried her face into her hands and Sesshoumaru and Jaken just stared. After a minute Kohana pulled her self together and she resumed on her story. 

"She rolled down the mountain and once she reached the bottom she had no broken bones but a few bruises but she noticed there was blood on the ground and she looked at her ankle. The jewel went into her skin an inch deep. (A/N: The Hikari-no-tama is a crystal but if touched by a miko it turns into a jewel ball like the Shikon-no-tama in my story. So in this case Kohana's mother was not a miko but something more powerful so it's crystal.) She knew at once what was gonna happen and she had only seven more days to live (A/N: I love that movie "The Ring"). When she came home late that night she cradled me in her arms. I knew something was wrong for she was crying so I cried along with her. On her forth day she had left she told me what happened. I did not know to feel angry or sad or both. On her last day we went to our favorite place where we spent a lot of our time. It was by a stream and we were surrounded by forget-me-nots and sakura trees. She held me in her arms and told me it was okay to cry and I did. She stroked my hair and put forget-me-not flowers in my hair and told me her mother did same thing to her to make her cheer up. We stayed there till sunset for that was her time to go. Before her spirit was gonna leave she told me her last words." 

Kohana stopped and looked up at the cave ceiling trying to hold back tears.

"And-and what were they?" Jaken asked. 

"_Do you know what the strongest magic is Kohana? This magic is called love. And this magic has a very simple spell. The spell is I love you. It means you care and want somebody to share the same feelings you have for them. And this spell can be told to anyone that you love. Use these words well my daughter. Oh I love you so much Kohana and I promise you'll find somebody to love for life. Remember that I'm still here, not physically but spiritually. Remember that and I love you so much so take care my little blossom." _

Kohana and Sesshoumaru stared at each other. None of them said a word and Sesshoumaru dropped the crystal and started to walk out of the cave and down the mountain. Sesshoumaru led them back to the abandoned village and they spent the night there. 

Sesshoumaru and Jaken fell asleep in the hut but Kohana stood outside and looked at the moon and stars and sighed because she knew that one day she would have to tell him much more than she let out. She once again looked the moon and she closed her eyes. 

She visioned a once happy Sesshoumaru in the inside with a little girl that she so much resembled. She opened her eyes and turned around and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. 

She stared into his eyes and said the only thing she could say "I'm sorry". 

Sesshoumaru just stood there and looked into her eyes and did one thing that shocked Kohana. He sat down on the ground. "Sit down" he asked her and she did. He wrapped his fluffy tail around Kohana to keep the cold out. Kohana fell asleep and leaned against his shoulder and Sesshoumaru stared at the moon and said only one thing. 

"I'm sorry Rin." 

*~*~*~*~* 

Arigato minna for reading! Please keep reviewing for a sooner update please! Look out for my sixth chapter coming to you soon.


	6. Decisions

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me or any of the other characters in it, but Kohana's mine.

^_~ 

*~*~*~*~* 

CHAPTER SIX: DECISIONS 

As the sun rose in the east, the sun's rays of light touched Kohana's cheek and she woke from her sleep. She sat up and realized that she was still outside. She guessed that Sesshoumaru went inside the hut earlier. When she got up to stretch and she went in the hut but only to find Jaken but no Sesshoumaru. Kohana started to get distressed when she found Sesshoumaru gone.

"Jaken where is Sesshoumaru-sama!" she demanded.

"He told me that he would be back before high noon" Jaken answered.

Kohana ran outside and looked at the horizon and waited there until high noon. Kohana and Jaken waited and waited until they saw Sesshoumaru coming back with something in his hands. Kohana and Jaken ran to him and when he stopped they did also to get a better look at what he was holding. From what it looked like it was a miko outfit. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama what's that?" Kohana asked out of curiosity and Sesshoumaru gave her the clothes in his arms. 

"Get dressed. That kimono is no longer appropriate" and he pointed at the hut. 

Kohana was appalled at what Sesshoumaru was saying but she did as she was told. When she was in the hut Jaken once again opened his big mouth. 

"My Lord what do you have in mind for Kohana?" 

"We are going to visit someone" Sesshoumaru answered. 

"Who-who My Lord?" 

"Someone who is dead yet undead, someone who can help us" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, since when do we ever need help from anyone?" Jaken asked. 

"Jaken"

"Y-yes me Lord?" 

"Do you want to see a very bright light at the end of a tunnel?"

"Uh, no My Lord" 

Back in the hut Kohana was in her new miko outfit and looked at her reflection at a small mirror she found in the hut. She looked at her old kimono and then at herself. [_Why is he telling me that my kimono is no longer appropriate? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_]

Kohana took a deep breath and went outside to meet with Sesshoumaru and Jaken. When she got outside Sesshoumaru stared at her and started to walk away and Jaken and Kohana followed behind. 

Sesshoumaru led them to a different village. The village was not abandoned but a very filled, happy little village. Sesshoumaru led them into the village and people were whispering to each other and pointing not at Sesshoumaru but at Kohana. Sesshoumaru went to the village elder and once he looked at Kohana he gasped. 

"What brings you to our village youkai? And tell me why you have a miko with you?"

"I wish to see the miko of this village and this girl is my servant." Sesshoumaru said smoothly. 

"Why you... don't you know the laws around these areas!" the elder shouted at him. 

"Apparently I don't so now tell me mortal, where is the village miko?!" Sesshoumaru said in a deadly voice but this whole conversation was freaking Kohana out. 

[_Why... Why does Sesshoumaru-sama want to see the village miko? And what is this law? I wonder what Sesshoumaru-sama's plans are? But why are the villagers looking at me like I'm something worth dying for!] _

"I'm loosing my patience old man. Take me to the village miko our I will create your death bed" Sesshoumaru said in a cold tone. 

"I-I will not take a subduing youkai such as your self to the holy miko." the old man shouted. 

"Then you leave me no choice" Sesshoumaru said and he grabbed the man by the throat. Everyone gasped and Kohana was in shock [_Okay this was definitely not in job description] _she thought.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, put him down!" Kohana demanded but Sesshoumaru ignored her.

"You still have time old man" Sesshoumaru mocked. 

"She's" 

"What?" Sesshoumaru said tightening his grip. 

Out nowhere Kohana pulls his hand off the old man and holds them so the old man could get a few feet away from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru threw Kohana to the ground and stared at her. 

"KOHANA EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Sesshoumaru yelled. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, let me handle this" Kohana said in a soft voice. 

Kohana got to her feet and walked up to the elder and kneeled before him. 

"I'm sorry for the trouble but we must see the village miko for we have a very important manner to speak of to her." Kohana pleaded. 

The old man looked at her with sympathy in his eyes and Kohana and took a deep breath. 

"I will but do you promise that your youkai won't kill anyone?" the elder ask. 

"Arigato, I promise he won't harm anyone" Kohana said in a enthusiastic voice. 

"CALL THE MIKO KIKYOU TO THE TOWN SQUARE!" the old man yelled. 

*~*~*~*~*

Arigato for reading. Hope you like it. Please review, pleeaasee? Ja'ne!


	7. Preparations

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine or any of the other characters but I do own Kohana.

^_~

*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER SEVEN: PREPARATIONS

Kikyou came to the town square to find that her ex-lovers brother was there and a girl was with him. The expression she had on her face was not shocked but pleased. She went up to Sesshoumaru wearing a warm smile. 

"Welcome to our village" she said warmly. 

"Kikyou we must speak of an important manner privately" Sesshoumaru said.

Kikyou nodded and she noticed Kohana behind him and looked at her with a curious yet surprised look. 

"Before we go to my hut may I please ask you something... who is this girl?" Kikyou asked in a curious manner. 

Sesshoumaru grab Kohana by the wrist to make her come up to the front so Kikyou could get a better look at her. 

"This is Miko Kohana, she's an orphan that lost her parents when she was young. She has been traveling with me for a month now." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Really? Well I must say this girl must have strong powers for her age then" Kikyou asked. 

"Yes but we must talk now for I have other business to tend to" Sesshoumaru requested. 

"Yes, all right then but leave the girl with the other village girls. They'll make her feel at home" Kikyou responded. 

Kohana gave Sesshoumaru a pleading look not to leave her but she nodded and followed Kikyou and the girls took her by the arm to do what they had in store for her. 

Sesshoumaru and Kikyou walked up to the hut up top the high hill that had an overview of the village. Once they reached her hut Kikyou kneeled on a cushion and Sesshoumaru kneeled on the floor. 

"So what brings you to this village?" Kikyou asked softly. 

"I'm here about Kohana" Sesshoumaru responded. 

"The young miko?" 

"Yes but the girl is stronger than a normal miko for I have witnessed her powers myself and she told me a story of her mother." 

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, what village did she originate from?" 

"She doesn't remember. She has slight amnesia but she said that village miko was Miko Hikari." 

"The miko who discovered the Hikari-no-tama?!" 

"Yes she said her mother was her pupil" 

"Really? Well anyway that is not the reason you came right?" 

"Yes, like I said the conversation is about Kohana. Well miko, tell me, would you like to have your own pupil?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

Kikyou looked at Sesshoumaru with a confused look but she answered his question. 

"Yes that would be great to have a pupil of my own" Kikyou answered. 

"Miko would you like to take Kohana off my hands and take her as your pupil?" 

Kikyou eyes widened but closed her eyes and opened them again and stared at Sesshoumaru. She got up and walked towards Sesshoumaru and once again stared into his eyes but Sesshoumaru stood up. 

"If you were thinking I was going to kiss you think again." 

"I wish to be embraced one more time" Kikyou pleaded. 

"Are you going to take the girl or what, and why would I kiss the mouth that has already kissed by that vile hanyou!" Sesshoumaru demanded. 

"Yes, I'll take her" Kikyou answered sadly. 

"Then I'll be leaving tomorrow then" Sesshoumaru stated. 

"Fine with me" Kikyou responded. 

Sesshoumaru walked out of the hut and looked at the sky and realized that dusk has come about. He looked at the stars that were visible. 

"I'm sorry Rin, I have to leave her here, it's the only way for me to move on if I don't have a reflection of you around"

Sesshoumaru walked to the village to find Kohana and the village girls playing tag and trying to catch Jaken. Sesshoumaru watched and Kikyou came down and smiled at the scene she was watching.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Kikyou asked. 

"When it's time to say farewell" Sesshoumaru answered. 

As Kikyou went to tend to the sick Sesshoumaru went off to the hut he would be staying in and Kohana stayed with the girls to star gaze. Watching from afar a woman with black hair in a white kimono with a silver obi with wings on her back watched Kohana. She sighed and flew over to the hut Sesshoumaru was in and started to cry. She once again flew back to see what Kohana was doing and looked up at the moon. 

"It's almost time to reveal the truth. Hold on tight Kohana, don't let go to your faith." the woman said and she watched the girls until they went to sleep and until the sun came up. 

"Today Kohana, today is the day you'll learn about the past." 

*~*~*~*~* 

Arigato Minna for reading but I'll thank you even more if you review^_^

Watch out for a songfic from me coming to you soon. Oh reminder... PLEASE REVIEW. Okay you get the idea so review me and look out for chapter eight "Dreams" and my songfic so see ya later^_~ 


End file.
